everything will change
by under-world-love281
Summary: rose and dimitri one shot. please don't read if you're not 18.


I was sitting in my room, reading a book, when someone knocked on my door. I rose to get it and adjusted my shirt. When I pulled the door open I saw Rose standing there. "Rose? What are you…?" I began to asked, but she lunged at me. I caught her waist and she pushed me backward. She kicked the door shut with her foot and kissed me with her mouth. "Rose…" I pulled away from her.

She pushed me onto the bed and sat on top of me. I quickly flipped us over and restrained her. "Rose!" I yelled. "What are you doing?" I asked. She seemed to snap back to reality. "Dimitri?" Rose asked. "Wh-what am I doing here?" she surveyed the room, but I refused to release my grip. "You don't know how you got her?" I asked her. She tried to move and winced. "Dimitri," She said, "you're kind of hurting my wrists."

I suddenly released my grasp on her. "Rose, what is the last thing you remember?" She sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Umm…I remember, Adrian…he was…" something clicked in her head.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch!" She roared. Rose jumped off the bed and stormed toward the door, but I was in front of her before she could touch the handle.

"Rose, what happened?" I put my hands on her shoulder. Suddenly the animalistic rage was back in her eyes. She ran toward me and her lips met my skin. "Rose…stop." I moaned. Her powers over me were too strong. I could feel my time earned strength leaving me.

"Make love to me, Dimitri." Rose whispered. A sudden shock ran through me and I threw Rose down onto the ground. Her leg wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

My hands moved up her torso to her bra. I heard a tearing of fabric and Rose's shirt was off. I marveled at her smooth skin and lean muscles. "Roza." I moaned into her mouth. She flipped us so she was on top and pulled the zipper down on my pants.

Rose pulled off my shirt and had my pants half way down when reason snuck back into my head. "No." I said, barely audible. By that time Rose had my pants completely off and I gave into the feelings she gave me.

I picked her up and took her over to the bed. My fingers hooked into the wait band of her sweats and pulled them down. We were bother left in our under wear and breathing heavily. I kissed her mouth, her throat, her perfect beautiful breast, playing a little with her hard nipple, and then moved down to her wet core. I moved my tongue up and the slits and around her clit, wanting to hear my Roza's moan.

She gave me the satisfaction of thrusting her hips against my mouth. My hands shot up to restrain her. "Talk dirty to me Dimitri." Rose whispered. I looked up her body at her and she looked back down at me. "What?" I asked. I had had fantasies of Rose and I have sex and me tying her up and talking dirty to her, but I never thought she would ask me to do it.

"What do you want Roza?" I asked. She whispered things in my ears and I felt myself stiffen. I was almost too happy to oblige. I went to my closet and pulled out my only two ties, then went back over to Rose. I tied both over her hand to the bed frame, with her face down on the pillow and her back in the air. Then I climbed on the bed and spread Rose's legs. I ran my tongue into her core and she moaned again. I could feel her dripping with anticipation and my fingers ran in and out of her.

"Do you need to be punished?" I asked Rose. She grunted in agreement and my hand cracked on her ass. Rose jumped at the suddenness of the hit but told me to do it again. So my hand fell back onto her ass over and over, until the skin there was red with my hand prints.

I went back to Rose's hand and flipped her over. I slid under her and slipped off my underwear. "Are you ready?" I asked. She kissed me in response and I plowed into her. Rose moaned out at my entrance. I plunged in and out of her tight cunt until I feel my own self throbbing. I was about to fall over the edge when Rose cried out. She broke the binds holder her to the bed and I flipped so I was on top. I pushed harder and deeper into her, trying to find my release.

Finally I came inside her and I could feel her juices dripping down my penis. "Keep going." Rose panted. So I pounded into pussy again and again. When I was done my shaft felt so tender a feather would hurt. But Rose wan not finished her head disappeared and I felt a pulling sensation. I looked down to see her head rising and falling onto me. "Rose!" I groaned.

A few moments later I released into my Roza's mouth. "There." She said, coming back up to me. "Now we're one."


End file.
